onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2013
02:57 I love Phillip 02:57 xd I know 02:59 What do you think about changing Regina's template picture to one of these? Regina_Mills/Gallery#"The Cricket Game" 02:59 gah 02:59 Regina_Mills/Gallery#"The_Cricket_Game" 03:00 I mean, the cricket game's pictures in her gallery lol 03:01 210ReginaFairyDust.JPG 03:01 whoops 03:01 03:02 I was thinking about this one but, I can suggest both 03:02 that's a good one too 03:02 xd 03:02 rofl 03:02 whoops, wrong window XD 03:02 xd 03:03 ok, I'm suggesting both 03:03 self link 03:03 XD 03:04 what do you think Bot? xd 03:05 I agree with utter, just like everyone should! 03:05 xd 03:06 I am starting to suspect that you're a sockpuppet, but I have no idea which is your original account 03:06 maybe you're a sockpuppet of Anubis.... 03:06 xd 03:06 ROFL 03:07 oh Anubis 03:07 Gigi, If I were you, I would request an IP check (:/) 03:07 :/ 03:07 rofl 03:07 xd 03:08 Regina_Mills#comm-113063 03:10 :) 03:11 btw, I think the magic gallery should *only* include the pictures that feature the purple smoke, don't you think? 03:11 03:11 hmmmmmmm 03:11 like 03:11 that is an excellent question 03:12 this one yes 03:12 maybe, it should be obvious uses of magic 03:12 ok, so, then this one is ok 03:12 ? 03:12 yeah 03:12 also, pictures of, for example, Regina with a ball of fire in her hand 03:13 Yup 03:13 Ok 03:14 Anyway, I promised myself long ago I would not go on search for pictures for the Magic/Gallery ever again xd 03:15 XD 03:15 Hey 03:15 Hi 03:15 yo yo yo 03:16 what do you think Michael? Regina_Mills#comm-113063 03:16 the 2nd one 03:17 would you please answer for the consensus (or however it's written) to be done? 03:17 xd 03:17 sure I'll comment that i want that one 03:17 :D 03:17 you're right, it's consensus :) 03:27 holy crap FireFox sucks 03:27 I never used fire fox 03:28 that's what I'm using 03:28 and it works for me 03:28 is it slow? 03:28 like, you know how when you first log in 03:29 you hover over the :Login" and it pops up> 03:29 it wasn't doing that at all 03:29 I had to use the special page to do it 03:29 lol xd 03:29 Hey again :P 03:29 nope not at all 03:29 I do not like FireFox 03:29 we're talking about that right now :o 03:30 XD 03:30 xd 03:30 Bot, I don't like you 03:31 I don't like me either 03:31 xd 03:31 rofl 03:33 ;) 03:33 wb 03:34 thanks :) 03:34 XD 03:34 xd 03:34 man, Bot beat me to it! 03:36 xd 03:41 I can't but wonder if there is going to be a season 3 I wonder what the story's will be 03:41 I bet there is going to be 03:41 brb 03:42 ok 03:45 I'm gonna go you guys cya later 03:46 bye 03:58 is it "début"=? 03:58 yes 03:58 ok 04:00 lol Regular Show is airing here right now 04:04 (y) 04:04 It reminded me to you xd 04:05 well, I got to go, see you Gigi 04:05 goodbye Bot :D 04:05 nice to meet you 04:05 rofl 04:06 haha 02:32 Hi :) 02:35 Hi 02:35 Who do you think Tamara is? 02:36 .. 02:36 idc 02:36 You don't care? 02:36 have'nt watched season 2 yet 02:36 Why 02:36 because it is not out yet in my country 02:37 so shush! 02:37 You can already watch it on tubeplus.me 02:37 or 1channel.ch 05:34 Are you there Rox? 05:36 Hi 05:37 Will there be a sneak peek 5? 06:25 Hey 06:27 yo yo yo 06:27 Hey 06:28 gah, today is saturday, isn't it? 06:28 I thought it was sunday xd 06:29 Depends on where you are :P 06:29 xd 06:29 no, it's saturday :( 07:15 hi 07:19 yoyoyo 07:19 hi! I thought you were away 07:20 ;) nah, just no one talking 07:20 alright 07:21 I'm actually watching the last episode of season one 07:21 nice! :) 07:21 I just started to watch the show like a couple of days ago and I just keep on watching haha 07:21 :) it does that to ya 07:21 haha so it seems :D 07:22 I keep the wiki open usually to check for info and well, I saw some people were in chat 07:23 I'm actually originally from Merlin wiki, but lately I reside more in Survivor wiki 07:24 Welcome! :) 07:24 thanks :) 07:25 Is Survivor showing new eps currently? 07:25 I'm so behind with TV 07:25 yes 07:25 I think it was the episode 7 or 8 that was just shown 07:25 I should watch it 07:26 yeah, the last season is quite an interesting one ;) 07:26 got lots of interesting characters in it 07:27 so what other TV shows do you watch besides Once Upon a Time and Survivor? 07:27 I myself watch Pretty Little Liars, Drop Dead Diva and Big Bang Theory :D 07:28 I've recently gotten into Breaking Bad... 07:28 the Americans is good too... 07:28 interesting! 07:28 I also watch a lot of sitcoms and cartoons. BBT is awesome 07:28 oh yes it is! 07:28 Sheldon <3 07:28 was just going to mention him :D 07:29 He's great 07:29 if I am in a really bad mood, Shellie can always cheer me up. He is just so hilarious, I can't get over him :D 07:29 YES 07:29 Leonard is funny too 07:29 yes! 07:29 I think that if there is any character I'm most like in there, Leonard's the one 07:30 I'm always the one who gets along with everyone, is the peacemaker of the group 07:30 He's so patient 07:30 yes he is! 07:31 and smart too 07:31 Their other friends are funny as well 07:31 yeah! 07:31 Raj is, although Howard has often disgusted me 07:31 Yeah 07:31 Howard's kind of hit and miss 07:32 yeah.. he is the kind of a guy a girl should stay away from 07:32 Oh definitely 07:34 so if I can ask, do you study anything or not? 07:34 I myself am a literature student, on my second year of Bachelor studies 07:34 fairy tales are definitely my kind of a thing :D 07:35 Oh I loooove fairytales 07:35 I'm trying to get a business degree, but all my electives are literary 07:35 lovely! :) 07:36 : 07:36 :) 07:36 I myself major specifically in Estonian literature (Estonia is my country), but my minor is English and American literature and culture. In my masters studies I hope to major in world literature and finally specialize in British literature. 07:37 That sounds awesome 07:37 thanks :) 07:37 brb, food time XD 07:37 okay :) 07:58 hi 08:08 . 08:08 whoops 08:09 happens 08:09 i have a lot of tabs open most of the time XD 08:09 me too :D 08:09 way too many 08:12 okay, just finished Season one :D 08:13 Woo! 08:13 there are some heavy scenes in the season finale 08:13 indeed 08:14 I'm quite a multifunctionist: I watch the show, talk in chat and draw: d 08:14 :D * 08:14 XD 08:14 I'm doing all kinds of things as well. Chat, videogame, watching some South Park XD 08:14 hahah awesome :D 08:15 I'm not always into drawing that much, but I kind of felt like it tonight 08:15 XD 08:15 I haven't drawn in forever. It would probably be pretty terrible lol 08:16 hard to say, but yes, drawing does require practice 08:16 Yup 08:16 and patience 08:16 for some reason people love my drawings, I suppose they look pretty realistic. But writing is more my thing. 08:16 it's the bigger passion 08:18 I hear that :D 08:18 ;) 08:20 anyways, I sadly have to go now! But well, this certainly won't be the last time I'll be in this chat, so cya around! 08:21 Cya! 08:26 o.o 08:26 wow i opened chat and totally forgot i was even here XD 08:28 Hi 08:28 hey 08:28 Hey 08:28 I do that all the time, Applegirl XD 08:28 XD 08:28 hey kung 08:28 you came back to life 08:28 XD 08:28 i didn't see you 08:29 Is there going to be another sneak peek for SBT? 08:30 How many do we usually get? 4 or sometimes 5? 08:30 usually 4 08:30 but sometimes 5 08:30 We have 4 now. 08:31 yea 08:37 Random: 08:37 wrong chat! 08:40 o.o 08:40 what do you mean wrong chat ? 08:41 I meant to say that in a different chat 08:43 you mean what OnceUponAFairytale was talking about..? 08:45 No, I meant to say "Random" in a different chat 08:45 XD 08:46 o.O 08:46 XD 08:46 Oh! 08:46 i was like ... what ? lol 08:47 XD 08:57 I want some chinese food 08:59 XD 08:59 again ? 08:59 i only ate breakfast at like 1 pm 08:59 i haven't eaten anything since then 08:59 XD 09:00 I always want junk 09:00 i get full so easily :S 09:01 sometimes i won't even finish, lol, just because i can feel my stomach being almost full 09:01 XD 09:01 it's the feeling most people might get when they are almost full, but not quite and just keep eating. XD but somehow i sometimes just stop when i *think* i'm near full 09:01 i just save it for later 09:05 like, what i get from Mark Pi's... lasts about three "meals" for me XD 09:06 XD 09:10 that's the thing my brother is doing, and i just stay home. XD 09:11 idk 09:11 most of my friends just work XD 09:12 Ed just works, my two best friends, my acquaintances I recently started talking to again... 09:12 "What have you been up to?" 09:12 "Work" 09:14 yea 09:19 hmmm 09:23 test 09:49 yes 09:50 I meant that I found funny the work they did so that every single detail looked exactly the same 09:50 but it wouldn't make sense if they didn't 09:51 exactly lol 09:51 xd 09:52 brb 09:53 test 09:53 dangit 09:54 tested 09:55 o.o 10:12 Yeah 10:13 But it would be odd if they only had one road in and out 10:13 towns aren't usually set up that way 10:13 yeah 10:21 brb 10:21 watching Grimm 10:32 o.o 10:36 ? 10:37 rofl Thread:93776 10:38 "lets assume the writers are reading this" ? 10:41 I'm writing that, it sounds fun 10:42 XD 10:51 xd 10:52 xd I'm actually writing a character (not actually new) 10:53 Peter Pan: I don't think he actually is Peter Pan, but the writers said "no peter pan this season" they never talked about Peter beeing in season one... xd 10:53 not beeing* 10:57 Hook?diff=176807&oldid=176804 10:58 What the...? 10:58 (facepalm) 10:58 Like we wouldn't notice 10:59 xd 10:59 Do people think no one will see their crappy edits when they remove them again only seconds later? 10:59 xd 10:59 yup 10:59 blocked and warned 11:00 watch it lead to another registered user complaining they "suddenly can't edit" >.> 11:00 omg 11:00 o.o 11:00 what happened ? 11:00 I didn't see it. i was editing a page XD 11:01 oh wait 11:01 i see it now... 11:01 ew 11:01 people can be so dumb. for real. :S 11:02 yup 11:02 enemy is the same as foe? 11:03 yes 11:04 thanks XD 11:05 test 11:08 https://twitter.com/emiliederavin/status/315583155841138690 #BlueBelle, anyone? XD 11:10 XD 11:10 i am definitely not tweeting that 11:12 XD 11:13 totally didn't tweet it 11:13 aw, I forgot #WeirdShips 11:13 ther we go 11:13 but I didn't tweet it! >.> 11:16 no, of course not 11:20 ;) 11:35 what the ... is BlueBelle? o.o 11:35 look at Emilie's recent tweet 11:35 i saw it... 11:36 about the flower ? 11:36 ::amused:: 11:36 i don't get it... 11:36 yeah 11:36 it looks purple to me XD 11:36 KCT was like "I thought you were shipping us" 11:36 wait, is the flower a blue bell ? 11:36 lol 11:37 just had some dinner. stir fried fish and rice XD 11:37 mmmmm 11:37 it's a Belle, yeah 11:37 i didn't put any soy sauce :3 11:38 soy is over rated 11:38 i hate it when i try to cook something, and my dad just insists crap nees to be added as flavor or else it won't taste good 11:38 -.- 11:39 i was like, i don't need soy sauce. but he kept insisting it wouldn't taste good without it. 11:39 I don't care XD 11:39 XD 11:39 he says it like i'll die unless it has soy sauce on it 11:39 ;.; 11:39 * -.- 11:39 yea XD 11:40 i think my brother went out to the bar. on his way out, my dad said, "don't drink too much!" lol 11:40 haha 11:40 honestly, i've never been in bar, but i don't see the appeal of them. is that weird ? 11:41 i'm gonna drink up some beer later 2013 03 23